celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Recette Lemongrass
Recette is the protaganist of Recettear. The person playing her is the first to do so, and has done so since March 2012. Appearence Recette has grown up dramatically since she first arrived in the Multiverse. While her short, brunette side-pony hair style is the same, right down to the hair-beats, the rest of her outfit is different. She has brown eyes. She has a red ascot, as well as a White Mage crop jacket. Underneath it, she wears a pink blouse with a heart-shaped cutout. Her chest is fairly large. She wears red pants, and brown boots resembling her old ones. Personality Recette's personality has changed a bit since the (supposed) death of Rock Light. She still tends to be rather childish, optimistic, and naive. She still seems to come with bizzare conclusions. She's still cheerful and selfless as well. Though it can be harder to see on a day to day basis, she's become a bit more of a realist though that shock. She tends to thing through her action a bit more, and can be well-grounded at times. She's started considering what it means to be a leader more as well. Background Recette father ran off, screaming that he’d be a hero, leaving Recette alone. Soon after, a fairy named Tear came, and told her that her father had taken out a substantial loan from Terme Finance, and that she needed to start working to pay it off, or lose her home as collateral. As a way to make money, Recette, along with the help of tear, set up an item shop in her home, Recette naming it Recettear after the both of them. She then also decided one of the best ways to get the items was to go into dungeons after hiring an adventurer, and to sell the items, thus making a 100% profit. The first adventurer was Louie, a poor swordsman who needed to be supplied his basic gear. As thanks, he started adventuring with her when needed. However, once they finished exploring Jade Way, they ran into Charme, a theif who tried to mug them. However, Charme was defeated by Louie. Sparing and healing her, they became friends, and later Charme even began being another of Recette’s adventurer options. In the process of exploring, they encountered Nagi, a spear-wielding woman with a terrible sense of direction. She later began adventuring when Recette called on her too. At some point, a strange girl named ‘Arma’ arrived, seeming unfamiliar with the concept of money, as too did they quickly meet Alouette, the heiress of an wealthy item shop chain. However, then, Charme came in and told Recette and Tear that the Amber Gardens had been discovered. Back home, they met a priest in training, who was skilled at fighting with his fist named Elan. Befriending him, Elan became yet another option for Recette to adventure with. As too with Calliou, a child mage, who adventured with her when the Chapel Masters began their crack down on the arcane. At the end of the Amber Gardens, they found an elven archer child, Tielle, who had gotten lost from her sister. Attacking Recette’s adventurer them out of fear, she was defeated and seriously wounded. However, they then found a chest with Elven Medicine. Though they could have sold it and become richer than kings, she instead used it to heal Tielle. Later, Tielle would become one of Recette’s adventurers as well. However, they then met a demon named Griff, who disliked fairies and humans. He took enough of a shine to Recette that he warned her to leave town. She soon found out why when the Obsidian Tower was discovered. Griff intended to summon an Archdevil to wage war against humanity, feeling it was the destiny of demons to always fight humanity. Griff and the Archdevil’s arm were defeated, but Griff resealed it, later becoming yet another of Recette’s adventurer friends. Just after this, they manage to pay off Recette’s father’s debt. However, soon, Arma came in, saying she’d have to leave for good. She revealed to Recette she controlled the dungeons, and that someone was hacking into her. Recette promised to rescue her at the Lapis Ruins. Adventuring into the ruins, she finds that Avall, the president of Terme Finance, had been using Tear to gather information on the dungeons. However, Tear had determined that no mortal should have that information, though it seemed that he’d found it through other sources (‘other sources’ later determined to be Aloutte’s father after Terme Finance bought out Big Bash). Forced to fight an Avall-controlled Arma, Recette then traveled to the Lapis Core afterwards. There she found Alouette, who had been looking for Recette. However, Avall absorbs Tear, and Prime, a fairy who was close friends with Alouette, into a crystal, and turns Arma into the Geddon Device. Recette’s adventurer damaged the Geddon Device enough for Recette and Alouette to call on Tear and Prime, giving them the strength to break out. Arma, now freed of Avall’s control, terminated her ability to control the dungeons, believing she could no longer objectively do so when Recette was adventuring, though this gave her enough free time to start adventuring with Recette. Recette recently held a party to celebrate the defeat of Avall, inviting her adventurer friends. However, a blue colored door appeared. Figuring that treasure might be on the other side, they opened it… and were promptly sucked into the multiverse. Involvement Recette started her time in the multiverse through adventuring in Faerûn , seeking to gain enough treasure in order to gain the funds to open a branch of Recettear somewhere in the multiverse. After she gained the money, however, it still took time to find a place to open up, figure out what they wanted to stock, and what not. In the meantime, they took to weapons consulation to make ends meet. After this, the girls joined the Garden . It wasn't long afterwards until Recette started her shop, Recettear, having used the money gained in Faerun to finance it. For quite some time, Recette was content to limit her dealings to problems as they arose, rather than taking a more proactive approach. Recette most notably participated in the takedown of Hollendrache and acted as reinforcements for the NCR during an attack by 'dinosaurs'. Eventualy, on a trip to Mundis Crystallis, Recette attended a public class offered by Leonora, and picked up White Magic in order to better help defend her friends. Additionally, Recette learned that Dr.Wily had placed a bounty on Rock Light. Regarding Rock as a friend, she has pledged that she will protect him, whether he wants her to or not. A few months afterwards, after Rock learned he was a copy, he ran off, with Recette giving chase to rescue him. Others showed up as well, with Metal Sonic and Palutena and her crew aiding in Rock's defense, while Mima, Iri, King Candy, and Janus Cascade attempted to claim the bounty on him. With only Arma to protect her, Recette sustained serious injuries over the course of the battle, and was almost ganged up on as badly as Rock had been, nearly being dead by the time Recette arrived. Arma forcibly evacuated Recette from the battlefield against her will, although she couldn't manage to remove her beyond an alleyway. Charme managed to negotiate a temporary ceasefire with Janus, in an effort to take down Mima. In the end though, Rock was injured badly enough to where SA-X was able to kidnap him, with Recette believing him to be dead. Recette took it rather hard, questioning her view of the world, and her own abilities. She was eventually able to get herself back together after helping to take down Baal in Sanctuary, with the help of Eliwood, Shinki, and Sarah Kerrigan. Recette, however, still questioned herself. After a psychological session with Rung, she got her priorities and beliefs straightened out. It was soon she'd get a second chance she didn't believe she'd ever get. As it turned out, Rock had survived, as his original managed to save him. SA-X, however, was not done. Recette has recently attempted to aid Ingressia on behalf of Garden, hoping to convince them to allow her to establish a campus there. Powers and Capabilities Recette used to be reliant on items for healing; however, after dropping in on Leonora class one day, she learned the fundaments of White Magic. Recette has taken to it quickly, and has become a rather competent healer. Aside from her healing, Recette also is capable of casting Hastega, allowing her to haste each member of her party. Despite her healing skills, however, Recette fully relies on her allies to deal damage for her. Aside from her magical prowess, Recette is rather charismatic, and quite capable of motivating those under her. Despite her rather ditzy nature, Recette has a knack for buisiness as well. Followers / Summons Combat Followers Charme Orginally the princess of a kingdom who's king was overthrown in a coup, she became a thief whom originally tried to mug Recette, though once she was defeated, Recette healed her up. After befriending her, and selling a few things to the lady thief, Charme offered her adventuring services. She has a strong taste for booze, a laid back attitude, and loose morals, yet impecable table manners. In combat, she wields daggers, and backs them up with a bit of magic. Charme tends to be smarter than she lets on, and is actually rather sensible. Tielle A young elven child, she originally attacked Recette out of fear, though she was defeated. Recette used extremely expensive elven medicine she had found in order to save the girl. She would later offer her services to her in gratitude. Tielle is cheerful, but not so much as Recette. However, she has an even bigger sweet tooth than the other girl, and probably more common sense. Tielle uses archery in combat, favoring using enchanted arrows or multiple arrows in one shot. Arma A golem girl who was made in ancient times to administrate the dungeons surrounding Recette's hometown of Pensee. She met Recette on one of her excursions outside. However, she would eventually be hacked by Avall, and taken control of, in order to take over the world. Recette stopped Avall's ambitions, and freed Arma, who offered her services to her out of gratitude. She doesn't have much emotion, though she does care for her friends. She tends to use bullets in combat. Alouette Alouette arrived to the Multiverse a couple of years after Recette did. During that time, in order to avoid being humiliated again, she took up fencing. Alouette is extremely arrogant, usually on the basis of wealth. She also, however, has begun to see herself as a peerless swordswoman, despite not being particularly powerful. Her most notable activities away from Recette was participating in unfreezing Isle Delfino along with Judith, Axton, Ellie, and Shui Zhu. Non-Combat Followers Tear Tear doesn't fight; rather, she acts as the straight-laced common sense of the party, particularly for Recette. She tends to be snarky, as well as frugal, but she does deeply care for Recette. She helps deal with the numbers side of Recettear. She recently gained a bit of noteriety as one of the judges in the Ms.Multiverse Contest, alongside Frank West and Luna Lovegood. Prime Prime is Alouette's fairy companion, as well as her common sense. While not as straight-laced as Tear, she's certainly snarkier. While she's nominally the servant of Alouette, the heiress suffers the brunt of Prime's snarky remarks. Strategy As Recette is a tactician, attacking Recette is a tricky proposition; however, if you attack Recette with a row overreaching strike, you're sure to hit. In terms of pure survivability, Tielle is the weakest. If your characters have techs to allow them to ignore rows, or techniques with a push effect, then it'll be slightly easier to take her down than it would be to take down others. Her follower's damage output is almost soley focused on protection against piercing attacks, though the type of the attack will vary from follower to follower. As such, a character with traits or equipment that grant them defense against piercing techs will have an advantage against her. Due to her tactician traits, Recette's followers all possess a minor weakness to ballistic or spirit attacks. Quotes "YAYIFICATIONS! I MADE TWO MORE NEW FRIENDS!" - Recette to Subject Delta "Yoooooou have crush on Tear, doncha? And that's why you want her at your house; you want to keep her around to hug and cuddle and eat candy with, amiright? And I hear that some boys especially like maids for some reason, so I guess if you're a girl that likes other girls like that, then it would kinda make sense you might want her like that too. Well, I'm sorry, but as much as I hate stopping true love, Tear's my business partner, and I gots to keep her around." - Recette to Remilia Scarlet "So you told me you can't use force against humans. Can't do anything that would hurt us, right? Well maybe that's a good thing; cause' you know what? The only way that you're going to stop me from helping you is with force! And you don't know just how it would hurt me to see a friend get hurt, when I could've done something about it! Rock, I'm going to help you stop Wily, and there isn't a thing you; or Roll; or Gutsman; or heck, Alan can do to stop me! Nothing! And that's final, mister!" - Recette to Rock Light , on Dr.Wily "No! As boss, I say I'm staying here! I can't let Rock die! I can't!" - Recette to Arma in Kill Rock Trivia Rather fittingly, Recette was the first player character to own a shop that sold something other than Attack Cards. See also Recettear Celestial Guardians External links Recette's Introduction Recette's Stats Recettear Recette's page in the Recettear wiki Category:Player Characters